Every Little Helps
by Bincola
Summary: The Tale of Ben, Jimmy and Kate as they fight to survive as the dead spread accross England. They find that when it comes to killing zombies and living their lives, Every little helps. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Ben woke with a start, his alarm clock bleeping in a frenzy of "get the fuck up" noise.

Yawning and scrunching his face up, he rolled out of his bed onto the floor and began randomly slapping at the frantically buzzing clock until it stopped. Climbing to his feet, he stumbled around his flat, eyes determined to stay closed despite his efforts. He bumped his way into the hallway and stared in confusion at nothing until his sleep fuddled brain reminded him it was the shower he was searching for. After a good scrub and drying himself off, he got dressed for work; he grinned to himself as he flexed in the mirror like a fool, he wasn't a vain guy, he just thought it was funny to pose like a muppet it was good to start the day with a smile. He stood around 5'8" broad and powerful in build with an unfortunate layer of fat ruining what could be an impressive physique. Well, he had been a desk jockey for 18 months now, so you can't judge him. Slapping a sandwich together and grabbing bits for his lunch into a plastic bag, he then wandered back to the hallway, put on his shoes and left, He stopped about half way down his path to his car, he looked around, "why is it so quiet, what time is it?" he checked his watch, shrugged and ignored the eerie silence as a fluke. Hopping into his Yaris, the radio kicked in with the 8am news with Radio 1's Dominic burn. "..iots in Manchester, London and Liverpool have claimed at least 300 lives, many of those, children. Police spokesmen Edward Carlson has informed us that over 30 police have been confirmed killed, with many more injured" He paused in his drive down the road, determined to hear more, "what the hell had gotten into people today? The credit crunch ain't that bad, maybe it was a response to a terrorist attack". He switched to Radio 2, then 4, the local radio, all said the same things, but no mention of why. As he pulled onto the main road, he noticed that there were almost no other cars on the road or people walking around, "pussies" he thought, "hiding at home hoping to blag a free day off work" then guiltily he debated ringing work and bunking too or going to see his best friend Jimmy, who lived near his work in Tunbridge Wells. "Fuck it, why not", thought Ben, "I deserve it". He would ring work form Jimmys. He slapped in a DragonForce Cd and bombed it down the road, jigging around to the music.

About 5 minutes down the road, coming round a corner he saw a car crash, blood and glass scattered across the road and a man clumsily clubbing a woman to her knees, the mans shirt was covered in blood and open wounds still dribbled blood. "Fuck" he yelled, swerving to pull up near them, He didn't know what was going on but he wouldn't drive by a woman getting beaten up. He left his car in neutral and grabbed the corkscrew he kept in his car in case of..Well...let's face it, violence. He wasn't a thug by any means, but, he could handle himself through years of martial arts and boxing, (Ben was a big man for a reason), "oi, leave her alone you prick" he yelled, "HELP ME", screamed the woman. She looked around his age, early 20's, about 5'4" long ginger hair and a body and face to die for though her beautiful face was marred by blood and terror, " Ben lowered his shoulder and slammed all 16 stone of him into the injured mans back, knocking him flying to the ground several feet away. Ben spun, reached down, and grabbed the girls arm and yanked her roughly behind him. His eyes glued to the now rising man in front of him. "What the fuck? Mate, you okay?" He called. The mans' face was a mess, ribbons of skin hanging down and his left eye completely gone, the other a pus coloured, milky orb. "Aw mate, I'm sorry I pushed you, I'll call an ambulance" he reached into his coat pocket for his phone, "No!, he's dead!, he's fucking dead!" yelled the girl. "What???" yelled Ben, spinning round to face her. What the fuck are you on about? He was attacking you, did you make him crash? Huh? Did you? Who the fuck are you anyway?" the string of questions tinged with anger and fear. "No I saw the crash and I ran over and checked his pulse and it wasn't there, he was dead, I rung for an ambulance the number's busy, I turned round and he was staggering towards me, I went to help him and he started attacking me, fucker tried to bite me; and my names Kate….I think he's from London" she pointed at the Hackney carriage (London taxi)

A loud groan caused them both to look back round. Ben screamed like a girl and launched himself back into Kate. The mans teeth, snapped shut where his neck had been half a second before. Ben swung his left fist into the snarling mans jaw, tendons and sinew snapped, the jaw came lose in a spray of clotted blood. Still the ex taxi driver stumbled towards them. "He's a fucking zombie" he, he ain't got a fucking jaw. The taxi zombie lunged again for Bens hand, which was jerked out of the way swiftly, grabbing the corkscrew from his pocket he punched again, slamming the point into the empty eye socket and grabbing it round the throat with his other hand, twisting and jiggling the corkscrew, he bore the clawing monster to the ground, as its head impacted, it shuddered and lay still. Rolling away from it, he got to his feet, and watched as a sobbing Kate kicked it repeatedly. Ben ripped the blood slicked corkscrew out of the dead zombies eye, grabbed Kates arm, she wouldn't acknowledge him, "look at me" he shouted, fury in his voice. "We have to get out of here, now!" "w-where?" she stammered, shock kicking in. " My flat to pick up some things and check the news, then to my friends flat, it's a lot more secure than mine". They jumped in the car to the sound of a BBC reporter on the radio "oh my god, their dead, all of them DEAD… oh fuck hold the door, no Andy, NOOOOO, arrggghhhhh, the scream, accompanied by snarls and moans, and the sound of flesh and clothing being torn apart, then just the wet noise of chewing and a final moan before static filled their ears. "FUCK!" Yelled Ben, slapping his steering wheel in anger. He'd always hated the idea of zombies.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note,

Characters

Ben, - 23, shortish, powerful build, blue eyes, brown hair, the best kind of friend, Worst kind of enemy. Martial arts trained.

Kate – 20, Short, petite, green eyes, long ginger hair, frightened but strong, loyal and quick thinking, nurse.

Jimmy – 23, Bens best friend, tall, slim build, brown eyes, blond hair, funny, Whinges a bit but is always loyal, Student.

They drove in tense silence for most of the journey back, hardly any people drove past them, and there was nobody walking around except for the horrible torn up old lady standing in the road ahead of them. Ben slammed his foot down on the accelerator, closing the distance between the zombie and them in heartbeats. The front of the car shattered the back of its legs and flipped it into the windscreen. Kate screamed as its face, half torn off by ravenous teeth, starred the glass with its sickening impact. Ben hit the brakes and the visage of death was hurled back onto the road where it rolled to a stop in a twisted heap. Ben got out carefully, "stay here" he said. Kate, breathing heavily, and sobbing nodded vigorously.

Ben, gripped the blood caked corkscrew in his hand, and crept towards the still figure on the ground. He booted it in the head, and it rolled onto its back, dead milky eyes staring into oblivion. Vomit spewed from Ben's mouth as he took in the damage done to this poor woman, her nose, bitten through to the cartilage, her lips ton off baring bloodied, broken teeth. The worst was the huge chunk missing from her neck; the morning light glinted off the bone of her now visible spine.

A loud moan broke the silence, Ben spun around, looking in all directions for the source of the sound. More moans called their hunger to the world. Ben sprinted back to the car, Kate's eyes wide with fright. "What? What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"More of them, lots more by the sounds of it, we need to get to mine now". Said Ben, Visions of a horde of hungry dead marching towards him filled his heart with dread. He shook his head to rid himself of the despair. He would kill every zombie he could. Every one dead was one less to bite someone else. "Every little helps" he muttered with a smile. "Huh?" said Kate, Ben looked at her, a savage light in his eyes, "we need to kit up" he said. They made back to Bens flat without further trouble, but only silence and blood stained, open doors met their eyes through the car windows. "Crap" said Ben "We run, no stopping, stay with me"

Kate Drew a deep breath and smiled "let's hope you can keep up then". They both laughed briefly before shambling zombie burst through a hedge opposite, "Run!" He Ben Yelled, They threw open the doors and bolted for the blood smeared door to the block of flats, Kate slightly ahead as Ben had to run around the car. Kate slammed into the door into a scene from hell. Blood, entrails and faeces, covered the floor. A gnashing, twitching torso, glared through milky eyes opposite her. A young woman in a red splashed dressing gown, its head and hands buried in the limbless zombies stomach, rose and dropped its grisly meal and lumbered towards her. Kate froze, terror turning her limbs to concrete. Her eyes flickered to the torso zombie on the ground. No! She said to her self, I won't end up like that, she lunged, and pushed the girl zombie away, it slipped on a gnawed lump of meat and fell backwards, a mournful moan escaping it before its head cracked into the floor, and it began to shudder and twitch but did not rise. A hand on her shoulder made her scream before another hand clamped around her mouth. "Nice job" said Ben in her ear and let her go. She was gasping, and shaking as she watched Ben open his flat door and usher her inside. He shut it quietly, and bolted the top and bottom. He turned to her and wrapped his big arms around her and held her tight.

Kate's heart raced, what the hell was he doing? And why was he doing it? As if he sensed her tension he let go and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, you, just looked like you needed a hug" his voiced trailed off into silence and he walked into his living room. "gather food into bags, and fill up any bottles with water, then sit down and rest for a minute, we're safe for now" "what are you going to be doing?" said Kate, indignant that she was seemingly doing all the work. "I'm going to kit us up" he said "What?" she called after him; he waved his hand dismissively and shut his bedroom door behind him.

"Fucking jerk" she said sitting on the sofa, and looking around, she was a little creeped out by all the weapons on the walls and stands around the room. She picked up a photo form a shelf, in it was Ben holding a sword up hi and a medal round his neck" underneath, it said British Freestyle Martial Arts Championship 2005 Winner.

"Ahem!" coughed Ben from right behind her She spun, guilty at being caught not doing as she'd been asked and frightened of Ben's talent at moving silently. "That's not food" said Ben smiling pointing at the photo in her hand. "Sorry, I was just curious" replied Kate. "No probs M'darlin, anyway when you're done, put those on" he said pointing at a pile of clothes on the floor.

"Why? My clothes are fine!" she said crossing her arms. "Fine, get eaten, I'm sure your blouse will protect you from their teeth" he said "fucking muppet" he muttered under his breath. He turned back around to find her open bloused, tits out, and looking dubiously at the hoody he had given her. "whoa! Um, I'll.. fuck!,..um go .. Get my stuff" he hurried back into the bedroom

Kate grinned; he wasn't so bad after all. He stripped down quickly and put on the outfit Ben had prepared. Tracksuit bottoms, a long sleeve T-shirt, black and white checkered hoody, that fit her very well, a thin, small scarf and fitted leather gloves. "Not bad" she thought looking in the mirror, light, tough, covering almost all of her. She could hear muffled swearing, then a crash from the bedroom. Fearing Ben was in trouble, she burst threw the door. To find a shocked Ben lying on the floor, cock hanging out of a pair of boxer and one leg in a pair of black combat trousers. "Can I help you?" he said slowly, still shocked. Kate tried to look him in the eyes but she could still see his Wang, flustered and equally shocked she muttered something about teeth and floors and hurried out again.

A few minutes later Ben emerged from the bedroom, (dressed this time). Kate was sat on the sofa, packed bags of food and water sat at her feet. She couldn't help but think he looked quite cool. Black combats, long sleeved black t-shirt, Iron Maiden Hoody and black woollen gloves. "Right, lets get us some weapons" he said cheerfully. She jumped up, excited and started towards a huge sword on the opposite wall. "um, where are you of to?" he said, " I know for a fact that you can't swing that thing let alone fight with it and carry it everywhere".

"Fine what can I have?" she said, sulkily. Ben wandered round the room, picking up bits and pieces and laying them out on the floor. "Those" he said pointing to a pile of long thin knives, a hammer, and a pair of Sais, "are yours" she picked up the Sais. The 3 prongs were blunt but could easily stab someone. "You use the other end usually" said Ben, she turned them over and looked at the pommel, a thick hexagonal weight. Perfect for punching people with and crushing their skulls. She spun them round and round in her hand until only a blur could be seen, then stopped. "I did baton twirling as a kid" she said. Ben was stuffing a variety of weapons into pockets and strapping them to himself. He had a machete, a long stiletto dagger, and a two handed mace. Its pommel spike and spiked ball end would spell doom for anything hit by it and to cap it off, a pair of medieval knight's gauntlets covered his black gloves, making his already deadly blows into hammer blows.

He looked up at her, pleased by what he saw. She was sliding the last knife into the boot sheath in the boots he'd given her; they had been his ex's. "Let's do this thing, we go to Jimmys, kill every zombie we can, every little helps….oh and for the record… you look hot" he laughed and skipped merrily out of the room. Kate smiled. Ben was a slightly frightening, but he seemed like a truly good guy and wanted to keep her safe.

"You look like a pansy" she said "HEY! I look dam fine and you know it.

They stood by the door, Kate's hand poised on the door handle. They opened it and strode out into Hell; moans filled their ears as down the hallway at least a dozen zombies lurched towards this unexpected meal. Their desire for still warm blood speeding their shuffling. "SHIT! They said simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

They hefted their weapons with determination as the undead mob lumbered towards them. "Stay right here" said Ben, "If I go down then you should be able to finish off what's left" and before she could even reply he had roared his hatred and ran towards the zombies who watched their wannabe meal coming to them. Ben skidded to a stop just a couple of feet from the first one, the elderly fat man from next door and smashed the head of the mace forward like a spear. Skin, clotted blood and bone fragments exploded like a firework in a melon, coating everyone and everything around it in a pink spray. Its gnarled hands still clasped at the front of Bens hoody as it spasmed and collapsed sideways, before it had even hit the floor Ben was swinging the mace with both hands in a lethal arc. The spiked ball crunched sickeningly into 3 more zombies and they flew into those behind, knocking down another 4 zombies. The results were lethal, 2 of those struck by the deadly spikes of his mace didn't' move again but the third, missing most of it's neck and face, twitched as it tried to move it's partially crippled body. "LOOK OUT!" shouted Kate as a bloodied hand grabbed Ben's sleeve and a hideous, milky eyed face lunged at him, desperate for his flesh. "AARRGGHH FUCK OFF!" screamed Ben frantically tearing its fingers off his arm, while trying crushing his middle knuckle into its throat to keep its gnashing teeth at bay. Suddenly it jerked and something wet hit Ben's eyes blinding him for a moment. As he rubbed the goo from his eyes on reflex, he felt the oppressive weight of the old zombie fall away. His eyes snapped back open to see Kate trying to wrench her hammer from the back of the dead woman's' skull, liquid brain and blood squirted with every yank but her face was stern and determined. A young male zombie was stumbling towards her back, it was the stoner from number 6, God he'd always hated that guy. The zombies', half severed arm, hung limply at the elbow but raised in hunger at Kate's' back. Ben Lunged forward, slamming one of the zombies he had knocked over earlier back to the floor and swung with his left, steel wrapped fist. Everything seemed to slow down. He could see Kate's eyes meeting his, her pupils shrinking in fear as she thought he was to strike her. The zombie stoner head jerk forward to sink its broken teeth into the soft back of Kate's juicy neck but lobstered steel plate met its cheek with horrifying force. Stopping its lunge for Kate and driving deep into the now brittle mass of the zombies face, splintering teeth and bones before driving up and shattering its spine, it slid back across the floor, twitching, eyes darting to and fro before lying still. Time snapped back to normal and Kate screamed and tore the hammer from her victims head and falling on her ass. Ben turned back to the still approaching zombies, 4 were still on their corpse grey feet and the 2 Ben had knocked down were getting back up. "Shit, Shit Shit, right, fuck you guys" Said Ben pointing a finger at then and drawing the 19 inch carbon steel machete at the same time. He strode to each of the remaining zombies, arching the blade down on their heads and kicking the sagging corpses off the blade with rib shattering blows from his powerful boot clad legs. Just seconds later only his heavy breathing could be heard in the carcass choked hall, blood, brains and guts covered him. Kate repressed a shudder as he stood straight again looking like a demon straight from Hell. She couldn't help but smile though as his fury passed with a grin "Nice hammer work darling', anyway let's go before more show up" he held out a blood soaked gauntlet for her and helped her back to her feet. They slipped quite as ghosts through the front door and hurried towards the car. Kate slipped up behind the zombie they had seen earlier coming through the hedge near Ben's car. As a nurse she knew how life could be ended. She rose up behind the oblivious undead like a mismatched ninja, wrapped her left arm around its forehead, and drove the blade of one of her stiletto knives up under its chin into its virus choked brain. It shuddered for a moment then fell like a puppet with it's strings cut. Ben couldn't help but admire this Girl. She learnt quickly, he respected that. "Brutal" he whispered to her, she stuck her middle finger up at him and got into his car. Ben checked around before getting in, he could see at least 3 more zombies staggering around. The saw several people running away from them. He would try and help those he could, he started the engine, looked at Kate, they smiled warmly, and roared off down the road, straight towards the nearest zombie.

It turned at the last second, it's Sainsburys uniform, torn and bloody in the morning light it's milky eyes loomed large as they hit it. It's face smashed open on the bonnet as it's legs were swept from under it spilling yet more fluid over the car "Aw come on, really? more goo?" whined Ben. As they jumped out of the car again the screams of one of the men they had seen running echoed in their ears. They turned to see a group of zombies, their head bobbing ans they fed, tearing into the still struggling man, a young girl's teeth clamped down on his throat, ending his screams in a strangled gurgle of blood. "Clear up the stragglers, I'll get these" said Ben already running and drawing back the mace for a swing. Kate spun, a hammer in her right and a stiletto in her left. A young skinny black man, pristine except for a bite from his cheek, limped quickly towards this sexy little snack. She darted beneath it's arms, and slammed the claw end of the hammer into it's forehead and kicked it's still twitching body in the chest. Fear hummed through her like a tide, she wanted to lie down and die she couldn't believe this was happening. "NO!" she said to herself. "I am stronger than that" she looked over at Ben, Mooshing a third skull with his mace, grim determination on his face. She remembered his words "For everyone we kill, it's one less to kill someone else, Every little helps" "Fuck Yeah!" she cried; Causing Ben to turn, and almost getting bitten on his mace arm. He doubted that it's teeth could get through his clothes but he didn't want really want to find out. He took a big step back, pivoted on his heel and snap kicked up into the middle aged zombie womans chin, his boots, mincing it's skin, and an audible crack was heard as he broke it's neck. Ben and Kate locked eyes for a second, smiled and started checking the road for more zombies or survivors. Around fifteen minutes later, they met back at the car, Kate had found a young boy about 13 years old in a shed with a bloodied spade, and Ben had found a middle aged business man, but he had been bitten, Ben had done what needed to be done and so stood alone at the car. "Who's the kid?" he said. "Josepth" replied kate, putting a protective hand on the shaking boys shoulders. His eyes eyes distant and haunted. "Enough of this, we Have! To get to Jimmys asap"

They got in the car, Joseph still gripped his spade like it was glued to him. They drove in silence, only the sound of panicing news reporters and ranting about the dead, from the radio. Through the windows, they watched the world die around them. They had done what they could here, after all. "Every little helps".


	4. Chapter 4

They had chatted while they drove, finding out more about each other. They had found out that Joseph had been forced to kill his mum and dad after finding his father eating his mum. He had sobbed as re told them that his dad had just nipped out for some milk early and been bitten by someone he thought was mugging him. It made them all realise the importance of killing every zombie they could if it meant that those zombies couldn't kill someone else. They had learnt that Kate had been a nurse at the local hospital and was an orphan. Ben had told them about his training and tips on how to kill. The roads had mostly been deserted, a few screaming police cars, army trucks and cars going in all directions obviously fleeing the dead hordes. They had seen plenty of the dead stumbling around and once seen them dragging a little girl out her front door and tearing her apart before a hedge had blocked her screams of pain. They had driven in silence since then, their hearts heavy, tears drying on their cheeks.

The car was making a few protesting noises now, and they were running at 40mph, They had swerved to hit 4 zombies stupidly wandering in the road, throughout the journey, ending their torment and threat permanently. As the crested the last Hill before entering Tunbridge Wells a horrible sight met their eyes and caused Ben to screech to a stop, a shattered police roadblock, bloodied hand prints and smears blemished the once proud cars, shattered glass and bullet casings, rolled noisily in the wind, an eerily soft counterpart to the distant sirens and ever present moans.

"Fuck" said Ben, desperately thinking of a plan, He'd totally forgotten that the cops would try and contain the towns, plus the total lack of police bodies could only mean that that they had either been overrun or fled on foot. At least 20 dead zombies lay between the car and the barricade, a silent, rotting testimony to the police's bravery.

"We should see what useful stuff they've got right?" said Kate,

"Yeah, but we don't know how many of the stinky fuckers there are over there" Ben replied. He thought for a moment, forming a little plan.

After a few moments, he turned to Kate and Jo, "right here's the plan, Kate, you guard this direction stop any coming up behind us, if there's too many come get us and we'll have to bail. Joseph, your with me, help me scavenge and we'll each other's backs okay?"

"Oh Fucking great, I'm by myself am I, thanks Guys" said Kate, she didn't want to be alone even for a moment.

"You got a better idea?" said Ben seriously "No? then this is it"

They bundled out of the car and spit up, Kate looked back down the road and saw at least 5 zombies coming towards them, they must have followed the car, it was okay, she had at least a few minutes before they became a problem. "Just hurry up yeah" she called to them.

Ben and Jo, scurried forward keeping, low, they could hear at leas a couple of different moans and so were ready. Jo's heart thumped in his chest. He hated these things but was terrified of them at the same time; he jumped as Ben put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay mate, just keep your eyes peeled and smack the fuckers whenever you can", preferably when they ain't looking" he added with a smile.

They walked slowly through the gap in between 2 squad cars, blood, glass and meat covered the road. The sound of meat crunching on broke glass caused them to freeze, Ben stuck his head over the bonnet of the police van in front of them to see a naked male zombie, blood still dripping from 3 bullet holes in it's chest, and a police zombie without legs dragging itself along on torn up arms. He looked back round to Jo, "you take the crippled copper, I'll get the streaker"

"What the" spluttered Jo, but Ben was away and running, low to the ground drawing his stiletto dagger. Jo gripped his Spade tight and ran out after him. He slowed in horror as the snarling, clawing, gnawed upper body, turned towards him. He grunted as he slammed the blade down, going clean through the brittle skull at nose level. It twitched once and lay still. He turned to see Ben ripping his knife out of the nude zombie skull and letting go of the back of it's neck. "Start huntin mate" said Ben wiping brain of the blade and sheathing it. They rummaged in cars for a minute before the sounds of Kate Yelling and grunting caused them both to check back on her. 3 more dead zombies lay around her and her hammer swung back for a fourth. "She's fine, crack on son!"

About 5 minutes later. They met back at the car, and laid out their haul of goodies. Dried food packets, walkie talkies, 2 Glock 17s with 3 clips and well over 300 rounds, a Remington shotgun with over 200 rounds the best find was 6 full sets of combat body armour from the riot van, and to cap it off, a load of night sticks, torches and batteries.

"BOOYA!" said Jo punching the air. "Let's get this stuff sorted out".

"We'll sort it at Jimmys" said Ben looking strange.

"What? Why?" said Kate angry clutching a riot helmet

Ben pointed behind them, the others turned and their blood ran cold. Well over 100 zombies swarmed down the road towards them, more coming every second. "Shit! Every zombie we passed must have followed us" Said Kate, already stuffing their goodies in the boot. "Meals on wheels" whispered Ben. They started the car and tore down the road, nudging a police car out of the way. They were stony quiet. Smashing a couple of stray zombies out of the way, they didn't stop all the way to Jimmy's, weaving in and out of whole roads of deserted cars, they wove a merry track around the outskirts only stopping once at a One Stop shop for more food and water to stock up their already large supply. hoping to throw off the swelling horde following them.

They screeched up into jimmy's car park. Jumped out and finished the few zombies lurking about, the last thing they needed was these few stenches giving away where they were if the horde came this way.

"What the hell are those?" said Jo pointing at a dead zombie 3 brightly coloured sticks poking out of it, one through its head. They looked around them there were at least 20 dead folk lying around with different colour and length sticks having slain them.

Ben smiled, "It's okay, they're arrows, pull out as many as you can, but try not to damage them".

Kate and Jo looked at each other and shrugged, and started work. After just a few minutes, they had well over 100 arrows, the rotting flesh and brittle bones of the zombies made it easy to pull them out. They got all of the stuff out of the boot, loaded themselves up, and went to the front door. The flat doors were all open, torn from the locks/hinges, blood and entrails, smothered the floor, the smell was horrific and Jo puked and Ben laughed until Kate punched his arm and glared at him. "Sorry mate" said Ben, patting Jo's bag laden back. They went up the stairs, Jo guarding the rear, and went left across a hallway balcony. There was only one door and it was literally covered in blood and snapped fingernails, the paint torn up; however 4 dead zombies lay strewn across the narrow hallway, small, thick black bolts sticking out of their faces. Ben tore out 3 and rung the door bell, he turned to Kate "Bet he'll be happy to see us he said with a smile" he turned back around to look directly into the steel head of an arrow, and a nervous, angry face peeking through the small gap in the door. "Or maybe he won't" said Ben. "You know if I kick this door, you'll go flying" said Ben to Jimmy.

"Ben?" came the reply. "Yup now let me in you big gay bear I brought company and goodies". The door swung open to reveal Jimmy, just over 6' tall, light messy blond hair, slim build and a short bow in his right hand and a quiver on his hip, alongside a small crossbow. The introductions were made and a bear hug exchanged with Ben then he ushered everyone into his living room. Kate now understood a bit of why Ben and Jimmy were friends, bows, crossbows and arrows of all shapes and sizes were mounted on the wall and stands around the room, interspaced with championship photos and medal of archery competitions.

"Fuck man, I though you were dead" said jimmy, clasping Bens hand.

"Nope, made some friends too" Ben said, gesturing warmly to Kate and Jo.

James leaned in close, "Kate's hot man, wreck that chick"

"Hands off man I saw her first, plus she likes the hands on not the, shoot from afar kinda guys" he stuck his tongue out to show he was mucking around. "Fuck you too buddy" said jimmy going to the kitchen.

"We should suit up in this riot clobber huh guys?" said Kate already stripping down. James walked back into the room at this moment and all 3 men, started flustering and looking around awkwardly. They all met in the kitchen to the sound of Kates gorgeous laughter. They chatted for a while before Ben trailed off and stared back out into the living room, Kate was dressed, greaves, thigh guards, stomach and chest armour covering her shoulders and part of the throat, vambraces and armoured gloves, all capped off with a open faced helmet that still allowed peripheral vison. "Damn" said Ben she was indeed an attractive sight. Covered in weapons and armoured light a kind of warrior princess, he sexy red hair spilling down her back.

"Roll your tounge in Ben you'll catch flys" she said without looking at him. Jo and Jimmy laughed and high fived before Ben rib jabbed them and the room dissolved into a playful fight and laughter.

A good while later they were relaxed, all in their new armour, weapons at hand and in holders/sheaths. Jo had been given a meat cleaver and a big kitchen knife, as well as one of the Glock 17 and 3 full clips. They had told him that this was for guarding the house only, they had to save ammo for emergencies, even he could deal with little groups of stenches hand to hand. They all admitted they looked pretty cool in their armour, Ben had kept his steel gauntlets though.

He had picked up the Remington and a bandolier of shells; and Kate had the other Glock. Jimmy was already sorted for range, he had 3 different bows on him, 1 crossbow and 2 bows and their respective quivers, he had also picked up a hammer and a kitchen knife.

Between them they could beat a small horde at once. They finished their drinks and walked to the door, Jo would stay behind to guard the flat, the others were going out on a survivor/food/ammo run. They checked their walkie talkies were working and they were ready. They opened the door, a snarl erupted and something slammed into the other side of the door, Ben heaved it open more and Jimmy planted a bolt form his crossbow between its eyes Kate kicked the door and the zombie out of the way and they strode off into the world now ruled by the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

They slipped down the blood soaked stairs, their boots slipping slightly aware and alert they watched each others backs. They emerged into the car pack, weaving through the numerous dead zombies littering the place and went up the slope to the main road. The stood in a loose line surveying the carnage around them, screams, cars, alarms and moans filled their ears, the lazy drone of helicopters in the distance were all overpowered by gunshots close by.

"We should look for who ever is shooting first right?" said Kate looking at Ben.

Ben felt a little uncomfortable the others were looking to him for decisions like he was a kind of leader. He'd never been that good with responsibility. He took a deep breath and swallowed his fear. "Yup, were gonna go that way" said pointing across the field opposite. They crossed the road whist looking at the ragged ex residents of the street slowly staggering towards them, "Fuck there's gotta be at least 250 people in this street let alone over there, surely we shouldn't go to far in case we get surrounded. I mean they do follow you right?" said James, gripping his bow tighter, he hadn't been outside today and being eaten alive wasn't high on his agenda.

"Yeah but we can't leave these people to die, if we can save more people we can survive longer" said Ben. "Let me guess every little helps?" said Kate, a sardonic smile on her lips.

"Less chat more whack" said Ben with a grin.

The pushed their way through the bushes lining the field, and crouched low, there were at least 10 zombies milling around, some school kids, some chavs and some old people. "Straight down the middle guys, we kill everything directly in the way, we ain't got time to fuck about killing all of these with Your old neighbours coming for us too" said Ben to James. They kept low, Kate doing the first stench, slamming one of her stiletto knives into the base of its skull, it dropped without a sound, Jimmy Fired 3 arrows in quick succession dropping an old man and a schoolgirl. They hurried along but now the others had seen them. A universal moan rose from rotting throats and they lumbered towards this meal in their midst. The zombies were slow and clumsy but made up for it in numbers, more came though holes in the hedges all around until the left edge of the field teemed with zombie school kids and a few teachers. Ben tore his arm from a rotting grasp and smacked the pommel spike of his mace into its face, crumpling its skull like drinks can. They ran full tilt now, Kate had finally drawn her sais and was felling undead with vicious blows to the forehead. James was caving in heads with his hammer, his bow now slung over his shoulder. They paused at the end of the field for Jimmy and were pleased with the path of destruction they had scythed across the field, leaving at least 20 dead behind them.

They emerged onto another road, only one Zombie lunged at them, Jimmy; put it down with his crossbow. They turned right and ran, looking around at the houses, shattered windows and broken doors met their eyes, shadowy figures moving within. They turned left up and alley and a zombie crashed into Jimmy, moaning as in surprised, it seized his hammer arm and clamped its teeth onto his vambrace, grinding and snarling. Saliva poured over the armour but it help. Jimmy screamed, high and terrified, punching it in the back of the head, Ben and Kate yelled in fear and jostled to get at the undead but the alley jaw too thin. Jimmy drew his foot back and kicked it in the stomach and the saliva slicked arm sprang free, Jimmy growled as adrenaline surged through him, he grabbed the zombie left arm and grabbed its bottom jaw with his other. The stench struggled to reach its snack but Jimmy pulled at its jaw, harder and harder until it tore free in a gush of maggots and clotted blood. He gasped and threw it on the floor in disgust, pushed the zombie away and retrieved his hammer from the floor, it came down like a thunderbolt, driven by anger and fear it opened the brittle head down to the neck in an explosion of brain matter. "Whoa, nicely down man" said Ben awe in his voice, "He tore the fuckers jawbone off," he said to Kate behind him. "Yeah yeah big whoop you've done it too with the taxi guy, now hurry up ladies they're coming up behind us" They came out at the other end and Jimmy threw himself to the floor moment before Ben and Kate. "Hold your fire, they ain't stiffs" came a muffled yell oozing authority. The soldier in front of them, resplendent in urban camo, lowered his gun.

Ben got up first and 2 other soldiers tracked him with their weapons. "We came to rescue you guys, but you seem to be doing alright" he said gesturing to the veritable carpet of bodies littering the cul-de-sac, there was at least 100 dead with still corpses in the same camo as these men in front of them.

A man emerged from behind a car, combat knife in 1 hand and a MP5 smg swung at his side in the other. Stripes on his shoulder marked him out as the owner of the aurthortive voice, an officer.

He sheathed his knife and pulled the biohazard mask from his face, a middle aged, hard face emerged, playful blue eyes twinkled under a sweaty mop of brown hair. "Get up, Get up, all friends now aren't we, Sergeant Chris Lester 22nd Sussex rifles and who might you be officer?" said the officer extending his gloved hand. "Ben shook it eagerly, glad to know that someone else besides his little group were doing okay. "I'm afraid were just civvies Sergeant we found these riot suits at an overrun barricade at the south road out of town" He turned to see another 5 men shaking hands and introducing themselves to Jimmy and Kate.

"Look it doesn't matter son, it's getting late, and we won't survive out here for the night, so you guys got somewhere remotely secure to stay?" said Chris.

"Yeah, only about 10 minutes away in fact, but there are a load of.. " a scream cut Ben off and caused them all to spin round. Another soldier, staggered into the road at the end of the cul de sac. His gun firing wildly into the air, a zombie girl no older than 10, was wrapped around his back, teeth worrying deeper into his neck, Blood squirted almost comically from the stricken man. They stood frozen; this spectacle rendered them all as statues. The man slumped to his knees and the girls head tore free a huge chunk of flesh, dropped it and bit again. The gun, was just clicking now, the zombies slow thrashing, jingling spent bullet case as she fed. She looked up as if taking in her audience for the first time, and left her victim and staggered 2 steps towards them before her face dissolved in a spray and punched her from her little feet. A 2nd soldier emerged from the hedge right next to the still stitching body. Smoke rising from his barrel, he pulled off his masked and called down to them, his voice laden with guilt. "I'm sorry sarge I was just taking a piss; Hammond said he could hold the line for 1 minute"

Everyone looked at Chris, Fury blackened his face and his knuckles were white on his gun. "YOU STUPID LITTLE SHITE, PUT YOUR COCK AWAY AND KEEP WATCH OR I"LL TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT MYSELF" he bellowed. Gone was the polite officer and a deadly, trained soldier was who had replaced him. Chris spun, his face still a mask of anger, "Sambo, Harris, you fucking guard that alleyway, Mandal, , Farnes, your with the new guys on centre, Richards, take Hammonds spot on point.

"They must have heard that" said Chris to Ben, "Who?" said Kate and jimmy from behind him.

"Them" he said calmly pointing to the squirming mass coming down the road toward the cul-de-sac. "Lock and load, faggots" he called. Ben jimmy and Kate looked at each other, hefted their weapons and waited for the horde to come.


	6. Chapter 6

The huge horde stumbled on towards them, the sound of teeth gnashing and hungry moans filled the group. The decaying army filled the street and gardens, knocking over fences and even pushing cars aside with sheer numbers. Richards, crouched behind an old Volvo, stitched his SA80 assault rifle to semi automatic, and looked over at Smith; Smith's eyes were glued to the twitching corpse of Hammond. "Shit said Richards; he turned and put a round through his old comrade's head. Smith jumped at the bang and they met eyes. "It should be you lying there you little prick" Richards snarled to the younger soldier.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't know there was any left around us, he said he could hold for a minute, a mans gotta piss you know" replied Smith, indignant and remorseful at the same time.

"I Swear I'll let them tear you apart, you ain't getting no help from me" Said Max Richards turning to face the Zombies again. He could hear Smith sobbing on the other side of the road and felt nothing.

Ben looked at Kate and Jimmy, then to the soldiers assigned to hold the centre with them, "Alright mate, Corporal Damian Farnes" said a mischievous looking man in his mid thirties. Ben shook his hand and was also introduced to Mandal, a sour looking Asian trooper who kept shooting sideways evil eyes at them.

"What's his problem?" asked Kate jerking a thumb at Mandal,

"Ah ignore him, grumpy lil twat, thinks he's better than civvies just cos he wears the uniform" said Damian smiling. "Stick with me and I'm sure it'll be fine, mind you you've done pretty well on your own, maybe I should stick with you" He offered the 3 of them the discarded guns of his dead comrades, but they all refused. "I can't shoot for shit mate, that's why I've got the shotgun" said Ben with a grin, slinging the mace over his shoulder and flicking the safety off. James simply grinned and gestured to all his bows and arrows and they had all laughed and Kate had said she'd only ever shot a pistol at a gun range and so didn't fancy anything more powerful.

The bloody mass of zombies was only 200 yards away, torn flesh and clothes, innards and blood littered the road, falling in lumps from them. Suddenly the first rank of undead horrors simply collapsed, heads cracked into the floor spilling maggot riddled brains over the floor, yet more tripped over these, snapping legs and other bones, the waiting defenders wincing at the sounds, like bubble wrap.

Suddenly a house door only a few yards in front of the still piling mass of dead, twitching and still walking dead burst open and a group of 8 came running out,, red scarves tied round their heads, basketball shirts, hoodies and white trainers, the crowbars, bats and knives in their hands showed that these were other survivors. Suddenly Sergeant Lester was calling to them as was Richards, calling them to come to them. Their calls were ignored as the stormed towards the front of the dead army yelling and screaming and cheering. Their weapons rose and fell into those dead piled up on the trip wire they had laid. They killed dozens, Lester's' soldiers and Ben's Civvies took hope and cheered them on and hope swelled in their chests, they might actually be able to hold them there. Richards and Smith were running to help this group of strangers sprinting up the road, ignoring Chris's calls for them to hold their positions. Richards turned back at look at them then carried on; then it all went horribly wrong.

One of the strangers, tore his crowbar from the head of a trapped zombie and raised it again, now aiming for a growling woman trapped in the mass, but a snarl made him look up and a young zombie, it's West Ham football shirt, torn with huge bites, stood atop the squirming mass, it fell forwards, arms outstretched towards it's panicking meal. The man took a step back, trying to put some distance between him and the hungry zombie, but not enough, the zombie seized his hand and dugs it teeth through the woollen glove and into his flesh, he screamed and dropped his weapon, the zombie let go and lurched forward and burrowed it's bloodied face into his chest, tearing through his rips with sickening ferocity, the jagged broken bones and shattered teeth imbedded in the zombies face. The mans scream of utter agony halted everyone living in their tracks, it made their blood run cold and palms sweat. The man standing next to his dying friend shouted and slammed his bat into the his friends killer over and over until, 2 more zombies bore him kicking and screaming to the ground, their gnarled hands tearing open his belly and greedily stuffing his ropy entrails in their mouths as more zombies piled over and past them to reach their prey. Suddenly the air was pierced by more and more yells and cries of terror and pain, out of the 8 people that had engaged the zombie horde only 3 remained, the rest, still twitching under a mass of bloodied, feasting ghouls. A cry from a young chav in a bloodstained t-shirt made all 3 of these turn and start to run towards the gawking defenders of the cul-de-sac. Smith and Richards stopped in their tracks, ad turned indecisive, we should help them right?" said Smith, tugging on Max's arm,

"Fuck you, get off me, do what you want, I'm going back" replied Pvt Richards, his voice dripping scorn. They turned to the sprinting group coming towards them, but the horde was right behind them, sheer numbers pushing them forward at almost running speed. The youth at the back fell, and had but a breath to scream before he was engulfed by the tide of death. The others stopped for a moment before the remaining boy screamed and ran back to try and drag his friends outstretched arm from under the zombies on top of him, but the girl kept running, her blonde hair spilling free of her cap. Panic and fear filled her eyes as she tore past Smith and Richards, who just watched her go. The would-be rescuer caved in head after head, yelling and screaming obscenities before being dragged down next to his now still friend.

"Now" said Richards, he and Smith opened fire, red hot darts arched from their weapons, blasting chunks from bodies and smashing heads apart with ferocity. Richards could hear the Sarge yelling at them to get out of the way. "Fuck him, if I can do this then he'll have to promote me corporal" he thought. Suddenly he head the dead mans click, his gun needed reloading, smith fired his last 3 rounds and he to hear the click. They locked eyes and frantically began walking backwards fumbling for magazines. Smith's gloves were slippery with sweat and just as he was to lock it home, it dropped and his boot caught it, sending it sliding towards the encroaching dead. He ran for it, snatching it up, and slamming it home, he cocked it, and looked up. His scream was muffled behind his mask, a rotting face lunged for his face, hard arms seized him and the weight of the horde pushed him over. Max Richards slammed his magazine home with a grim as he watched Smith tearing a good dozens zombies apart on full auto, a zombies teeth latched into his ragged throat, tearing and snarling. Then only clicking, the dead mans click, Smiths arm fell limp before being obscured by the numerous zombies.

"Ha, good, lil cunt deserved that and more for Hammond" he though, not a shred of guilt or remorse entered him for not helping his friend, he knew if he had used his pistol he could have saved him but he would claim panic made him forget when that Bastard Lester inevitably asked. He turned and sprinted back to the entrance to the cul-de-sac. Chris glared at him alongside the new comers and the panting, shaking girl who had tried to stop the horse with her now zombie friends. "I might make corporal after all", he thought, "as long as these new fucks don't get in my way".

As soon as he reached the others he was met by Chris's fist, knocking his feet from beneath him, Chris grabbed the front of his Kevlar vest and hauled him close, his lips almost touching Max's ear. "I know you left him, don't even bother with any excuse, wen this is over, Ill kill you" he whispered, his voice calm but full of deadly menace. A Cry of alarm, snapped their attention from this drama, Sambo and Harris who had been guarding the alleyway behind them, were slowly retreating, another large group of zombies were forcing their way down the narrow alley, "Fire in the hole" cried Pvt Sambo, a large black man, rolling a grenade into the packed mass. Limbs and offal jetted in a cloud of smoke from the alley, burning fence and and still burning zombies could be seen, Harris sighted down his barrel, firing in controlled 3 round bursts, downing the few he could see through the smoke, then he dropped his gun, it clattered against his chest armour on it's strap. To the others it looked like he was doing a dance, Sambo, grabbed his shoulders and dragged him from the smoke, an upper body of a zombie child still ravaged his ankle, sambo let go, and shot it through the head. Lester met Ben's eye then Farnes and the others, "Richards, hold the line" he said, and Richards, trying to avoid further wrath, immediately started pouring fire into the still encroaching horde. Chris strode towards Sambo and Harris, his right hand straying to his pistol, he undid the holster and gripped the stock.

"Oh my God, what' he doing" said Kate, tugging at Ben's sleave.

"What has to be done" said Ben, thinking of the sobbing businessman he'd found near his home, he'd begged Ben not to hurt him, but he couldn't just let another zombie be created. He'd smashed the mans feebly raised arms down before smashing in his head in one blow.

He snapped back to the present and watched as Chris drew his pistol and aimed.

Sambo put himself between his sarge and his friend, "Come on sir please, he's not badly bit, not like Martin was earlier, he might not turn"

"Out of the way *Private* that's an order" Said Chris, regret filled his eyes and guilt filled his heart.

Sambo moved, and again took his watch of the alley. Chris could here him sobbing but steeled his heart.

"Do it!"

Chris looked at Harris, he was pulling off his Kevlar vest, and looking him in the eye.

"put one right here Srge, I don't wanna be one of those fuckers" said Harris, pointing first to his forehead then to the legless corpse that had sealed his fate.

"It's been an honour son" said Chris, Harris nodded, lig a fag, and shut his eyes.

They all flinched and stopped at the sharp retort of Lesters pistol, Harris fell slowly, a peaceful smile on his ravaged face. The all stood in silence. Chris's shoulders slumped and the smoking gun was at his side. Only the moans of the damned filled there ears,

"We have got to get back to the house said Jimmy, "I mean now"

Everyone nodded but despair flowed through their veins. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note – Hi Sorry It's taken a while to do this chapter. I've been a busy boy.

Well I hope you've liked what's happened so far, this chapter switches to side stories a couple of times and I hope that it doesn't throw you.

Character Note – Pvt Mendal – Asian, late twenties, bitter and arrogant. Not a particularly likable man.

-Pvt Max Richards – Utterly Ruthless, angry at Sgt Lester for promoting Damian Farnes to Corporal instead of him. Distrusts everyone, will sacrifice anyone to stay alive.

-Cpl Damian Farnes – Mid Thirties, Mischievous, joker, loyal and fun loving, serious when it matters.

-Pvt Sambo – Black, early thirties, staunchly loyal, struggling to cope after his friend Harris was shot by Sgt Lester after he was bitten.

-Sgt Chris Lester, hard and fun, a man of polar opposites. Angry but loving towards his men, utterly ruthless where the greater good is concerned. Hates pvt Richards for letting pvt Smith get killed.

They moved in a close group, keeping low and in the shadows as they crossed a car strewn road. They had tried several times now to get back to the flat, but had been met by huge groups of the undead who had pursued them relentlessly and drawn ever increasing numbers to block their path. About an hour and several close combat skirmishes later, they were tired, the sun was setting and they were facing a night exposed and pursued by a horde of hungry zombies without food or secure shelter and tempers were wearing thin.

"Fucking watch it you prick" growled Richards,

"What have I done now?" said Jimmy "I ain't fucking touched you"

"You trod on the back of my boot you little mug, so back off" replied Richards, pushing the smaller man into the rest of the group, a chorus of indignant noises came from them.

Farnes grabbed Jimmys shoulders as he surged back towards Max, with his fists balled. "He ain't worth it mate, chill" he whispered loudly into Jimmys ear.

Jimmy knew he was right, yanked himself free of Damians grasp, stared Max right in the eye smiled and brushed his chest as if he was wiping dirt off it.

"Yeah smile it up prick, I'll be laughing last" snarled Max turning back around. Chris bulled his way through the group, and chucked a bundle to Damian. "Silencer on Farnes you're on point"

Damian looked down at the bundle in his hands to look at the only pair of night vision goggles they had gotten away with. Everyone looked first at him then at the sky and realised that the sun had set and the street lights were turning on. They all spun as a moan came from close by. Kate jerked back as a rotting hand tried to grab her body armour, she then drew the knife from her boot, grabbed the zombies throat and jammed the blade into its milky eye. An unexpected high pitched whine came from it mouth and black, clotted goo bubbled from the wound and run over her glove. "Oh God that's fucking disgusting" said Kate letting the shaking zombie go. They all watched, enthralled by its jerky staggering dance before it fell into the side of a car smashing the window noisily. A chorus of close moans told them they had to leave now.

"Crap we gotta find a place to crash now" said Ben looking to Lester who nodded his agreement.

They sprinted across the road, dropping the couple of zombies in their path in silence; the smoke from burning buildings stung the eyes as did the flickering street lights and the few still running car lights. Shadows moved all around them from these multiple light sources making them panicky and paranoid at every peripheral sight. "Shit, here they come" said Sambo pointing to the end of the road where a tide of zombies wandered towards them, drawn by the sound of the window smashing. The soldiers lined up, Mendal and Farnes knelt a pace in front of Sambo all awaiting the order to open fire, Lester stood aside, a thoughtful expression on his face. Jimmy looked at Kate, and she shrugged at the unasked question.

"Pack it up boys we're not staying here" said Chris tapping them on the shoulders and pointing to the road parallel to them, no street lights illuminated it but many moans could be heard. To a man their faces paled and their hearts filled with dread. They were going into the town centre. They stood in silence for a moment, screams and the sounds of fierce battles raging could be heard from not far away, Ben smashed a zombie coming from behind Jimmy and mashed it's skull into paste, he looked to Kate and Jimmy "We can't get back to Jo right now, we've tried, he'll understand, we've gotta stick with these guys or we'll never last the night" Kate nodded, the guilt on her face faded a bit, but Jimmy still looked angry "We should have fought our way through, we could be safe back at mine now"

"Great and we could have had a few hundred stenches knocking on the door for dinner too" said Ben "We can't let them follow us there, we'll go back in the morning, even if we have to leave these guys, I promise"

They took a deep breath and followed the soldiers into the darkness each holding the back of the person in front, led by Damian and his night vision goggles. "I hope your right about this" said Kate

"So do I" said Ben more to himself than as a reply.

***

Tim ran down the alley, fear and pain drove him on ahead of the zombies shambling after him, his arm throbbed from the bite that monster gave him earlier. "God, it was a fucking little girl" he thought. The memories of seeing the girl that had spelled his doom, all covered in blood in the street earlier crying filled his mind. He stumbled and fell as the memories washed over him. Screaming people and zombies had filled the street, fighting a desperate battle to escape and survive bullets cut through the crowd and soldiers panicked as they were overrun. He had seen the little girl torn from her dying fathers' arms and mauled by 2 ghouls; one of them in an army uniform, its left arm missing sank its teeth into her raised hands. He could hear the girls' shouts and for her father and for help rise to a terror filled crescendo. He sprinted through the crowd desperately trying to reach her, bullets like angry wasps tore though the air around him dropping people and zombies all lover the street, those people wounded were then set upon by the zombies they had fled or fought. Tim clambered onto the top of a police car and almost fell of again as it shuddered under bullet impacts, the number of shots was rapidly diminishing as the troops at the barricade were being overrun one by one. He launched himself off the bonnet and stumbled into a young woman who was send sprawling to the ground, panicking people trampled her and she screamed in pain. Tim pushed the people away from her, clearing a tiny space and lifted her to her knees "Get up their coming!" he shouted to her. She smiled in gratitude and her pretty face lit up at his kindness, she opened her mouth to thank him and then her head exploded. A stray bullet has cut through and impossible gap in the crowded street, missing cars, people and zombies. Then it burrowed its way through her nasal cavity, through the mush of her brain and out the back of her head, the sonic shock of it blowing her head apart. Tim crouched, being knocked here and there by the battle, bits of the woman's brain and skull covered his face and shirt. He snapped out of his horror in another heartbeat as his mind buried the feelings of shock and he ran for the girl, he could see her now, kicking frantically at the zombie trying to bite her feet, she clutched her bleeding arm where the other zombie, just felled by a man with a hammer, had bitten her.

He never paused in his stride, grabbed a loose paving brick as her stooped low, and swung it forward and up in the same movement. It caught the Stench in the temple snapping the brick in half and caving in the beasts head. "Fuck" he shouted and clutched his numb but painful hand. He grabbed the girl who was barely even wriggling now; she muttered and moaned in agony, though it was muted by the roar of the crowd. He scooped her up with another brick and forced another path back to his shop. He smashed another 3 zombies to the ground as they seized him in the crowd, guilt wrenched at his heart as he was sure he had also smashed a wounded man back down as he had grabbed at his leg. Tim knew that between the gun shot and brick smash to the head, that he was zombie food by now, just a few seconds after it had happened.

He finally reached his door and he turned back to the street, there were so many zombies and people and so few soldier and police at the barricade and rooftops, more of the latter were becoming the former every second.

He slammed the door shut behind him and his girlfriend Julie came rushing over bat in her hand and fear in her eyes.

"Wait, Julie it's me" he nearly dropped the girl as he raised his arm to defend himself.

Julie stopped mid swing, sobbed, dropped the bat and wrapped herself around him crying. "I didn't think you'd make it back" I saw you on the car and saw you fall" she said between sobs.

"I didn't fall, I jumped. Darling I need you to help me with the girl, she's been hurt, and one of those freaks bit her"

They moved apart and Julie checked the girl over, and looked at her wound, it was angry red with bits of black in and around it"

"She's burning up and her pulse is fading, that thing that bit her pumped some serious germs straight into her, she's in septic shock of some kind" Said Julie.

"Take her upstairs and do what you can, I'll guard the doors" said Tim picking up the bat, Julie turned and headed up the stairs.

"Julie, I love you" he said looking up at her. Julie half turned "I love you too". And she carried on up the stairs and into the bedroom.

An hour later, Tim was looking outside though the window. Careful to keep low and in the shadows and not attract attention he watched as the battle outside still raged, large groups of armed people clashed with larger groups of zombies in running battles, the police were all gone and the last of the troops had run away. He had gone up to check on Julie and the girl twice now, the last time Julie had just looked at him and shaken her head they had hugged and kissed and he had gone back downstairs, but the images of the dying girl filled his mind. The girls' skin was waxy looking and grey, her eyes fluttering and dry, and her breath short and ragged and the wound itself had covered half of her little arm with rotten flesh and pus. "It's only a matter of time before she moves on" he thought to himself. He made himself a cup of tea and ate a chocolate bar and rested for a few minutes. He suddenly heard some banging from upstairs then a very large bang and Julie's scream. He dropped his cup of tea, snatched up his bat and sprinted up the stairs. The bedroom door was half open, he nudged it the rest of the way with his foot. Blood covered the floor, spreading a thick red stain across the carpet. Tim's eyes followed the trail to its source in an instant and saw the supposedly drying girl straddling Julies chest, ripping chunks of meat from her neck. Julies' last feeble blows with a lamp to her back did nothing and her arm fell limp at the same time Tim screamed and ran into the room. The zombie girl turned her head slowly to this new sound and the bat smashed into her right shoulder and threw her small body against the bloodstained bed. Tim kept his eye on the girl, she was now rising from the floor again, slow and clumsy like a minture drunk. Tim Grabbed Julies foot and began to drag her towards the door. "God, hold on babe, hold on" he repeated in a mantra, he couldn't tear his eyes from his girlfriends milky eyes and ravaged throat. He looked around to check how far he was from the door, when the girl grabbed the sleeve holding Julie. Tim yelled in fright and tried to drag his hand away from her but only succeeded in dragging her closer, he cried out in pain as her teeth, dug through his sleeve into the meat of his arm, then crushed shut, scissoring a lump of flesh from his arm shirt material as well. He back handed her with his bat hand and slammed the bat down again and again on the girls head, a single hungry moan escaped her lips as her little face dissolved and she laid still, the bit of tim's arm fell with a wet thump out of her mouth. Tim looked over at Julie, he now understood; it was the bites that made them. He clutched his bat tight as Julies left hand twitched. He swung once and began to cry, slumped down in the corner, clutching his burning, bleeding arm.

As his head began to clear he could hear thumping then suddenly a loud smash from downstairs. The sound of Julie screaming and the fight had alerted zombies from outside. Their moans attracting more and more until their blows had breached the shop front. He sprung up, ran to the bath room as the thunderous noise of feet coming up the stairs reached him. Opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, he peered through the darkness down into the alley below and there was only one zombie wandering aimlessly, he looked back into his bathroom to see four more zombies waddling towards him moaning. Tim swore viciously ran down the metal stairs as fast as he could, but tripped only one flight from the floor, his bat went flying and rolled to a stop past the zombie in the alley. His noisy descent had alerted many more and the alley mouth swarmed with the dead, a loud clang from above told him that at least one of the zombies in his bathroom had gotten through the window he had foolishly left open. He jumped the last 8 feet to the alley, as he stood his vision swam and he suddenly felt very weak. His arm burned like a brand and it was running with pus already. He stumbled as fast as he could still way ahead of the undead monsters behind him.

His memory finished, reality came back with the stench of the dead and garbage, he tried to stand but fell again his vision blurred by a white haze and he felt as though he was asleep. With supreme effort he got to his feet and sprinted for the end of the alley, his lungs burnt and his heart slowed and as he emerged out of the alley it beat its last and as he fell he smashed into a car window and fell back onto his face dead.

***

They had walked for around five minutes in the pitch black each leading the one behind. Damian led the group using his night vision goggles to steer the group through the abandoned cars and small groups of zombies. The sounds of moaning, shouting and battle came from close by. All had their close combat weapons drawn and had used them in the last if a stench got too close. Damian froze and the others followed suite. A man had ran out of an alley and fallen into a car window. Zombies didn't run so he thought it was a survivor. They ran over and Sambo knelt down next to Tims body turned him over, the darkness making him unaware of the wound on his arm. "I think he's dead Sir" he said looking behind him at Lester. Suddenly Tim's hands had grabbed Sambo's hair and armour vest and pulled himself up and sunk his lower teeth into the Black mans eye while his top teeth stripped the skin from his forehead. In the pitch black there was utter confusion of thrashing limbs moans and Sambo's screaming for help, the others could barely see an outline of the struggle but Damian spun and put three silenced pistol rounds into the zombie's head, its distinct crack muffled by its silencer. Sambo moaned in agony and with a roar of anger put his own pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger. Even the confines of the poor troopers head didn't stop the loud bang echoing around them. A choir of moans caused them all to bunch together and Damian could see the horde pouring towards the end of the alleyway, only 20ft away. "Grab each other and let's go, now, come on move move" shouted Damian deadly serious. They all lined up and ran, Farnes leading them through the maze of cars and they could all see light up ahead, mid run Damian tore the goggles off they turned left onto Camden Road and into the town centre. Battle still raged as running groups of people were smashing zombies to death, while others were dragged down screaming to be torn apart and join the ranks of the undead. Bricks and other missiles rained down on the melee in the street from the buildings around but a solid wall of zombies choked the end of the long road and was rapidly tearing their way down towards them swallowing the pockets of street fighters with sheer numbers. They sprinted down the streets, weapons drawn and already being used. Lester put three rounds into the face of a zombie soldier grabbing at a middle aged man then knifed a second in the eye. Jimmy was sending arrows into the dead with deadly accuracy, felling at least 6. Mendal and Richards hung back putting single rounds into every zombie they saw. Damian had scooped up a SAW lying in the road and was pouring fire into the main horde felling dozens, a literal meat grinder, sending limbs and blood and meat scattering over a wide area. Ben and Kate stuck together on the left accompanied by 4 new people the new people looked like family and they helped each other, stabbing and clubbing their way forward. Ben blasted the upper body and head off of a zombie with the shotgun and grinned. He'd always wanted to use one of these things and they were living up to his dream. He racked another shell and tore a zombie coming up behind Kate. She spun around at the noise and grinned, wrenching her hammer out of her victim's skull and moving on. They were headed for the Church only 50ft ahead but the horde was only 100ft away from it. They had to move now, "Run called Ben and Lester at the same time. At that moment, the doors to the pub they had just passed burst open and a flood of people came pouring out, at least 30 people bundled out, many unarmed, as the human tide slowed a few people stumbled out screeching in pain, two still had zombies wrapped around them feasting as their victims tried to run. A horde of Zombie's then vomited forth after their prey. "RUN FOR THE CHURCH" someone shouted.

The panicked group began to run, through the barricades and cars and still fighting groups of people and zombies. Running people streamed past the small group of soldiers. Mendal was bumped again, he'd had enough of these pathetic people and when a middle aged man bumped him trying to flee, Mendal smashed the stock of his gun into the mans face. The man dropped without a sound and Mendal grinned, he kicked the man until he moaned in pain then hurried on after the mob of people. The man groaned and opened his already swelling eyes, blurry silhouettes surrounded him, as the decaying face resolved itself he screamed and tried to rise but the weight of the three feasting stenches kept him down until he finally stopped kicking and screaming. Chris Stood on a car and surveyed what was going on, he fired the last of his clip into the horde chasing the large group of survivors and waved them on "Come on keep going, keep running, don't stop running" he called to them a dashing figure of authority for them to cling to. They obeyed without question. Even those people who were fighting in the street broke off and headed for the church. Everyone was snatching up fallen weapons from the floor as they ran, guns, bricks; knives and bats littered the road from those brave fighters and soldiers who had fallen throughout the day. Chris head a buzzing then a dull thud from right behind him, he spun, knife up for a blow and a zombie fell against him. He yelled in surprise and fell from the car with his decaying assailant still on him. HE rolled and stood up sharply the zombie didn't rise, a bright blue arrow sticking out of the back of it's skull he looked up to see Jimmy grinning and waving. He smiled and caught a hold of Damian who was running past. "Get everyone into the church and check them all for bites. They all need to strip right down, then get that Kate girl to check every inch of all of them, she was a nurse right? If anyone objects then one of you covers them and you make them strip" yelled Chris to Damian over the din.

"Yes Sir" Damian saluted and sprinted off. Chris fell into step with Ben who was staving in the ribs then skull of another zombie. "Not everyone made it" said Ben pointing back down the road; 9 different groups of zombies gathered over fallen people, tearing and ripping them to eat, Lester shrugged, he had done his best.

Richards, Mendal and Kate were the first to arrive at the church the shabby group of survivors at their backs. Between them and a group of willing volunteers they hauled the huge heavy doors open and ushered everyone in. Ben and Chris were the last to come in, alongside a young couple they had saved from being grabbed.

The doors shut with the heavy clang of iron lined oak and the heavy iron lock bar put in place. The place was filthy and stank of death, the pews were lined with dead people, slumped this way and that. Many of them still clutched pistols or bottles of pills that they had used to kill themselves and their loved ones, a few survivors milled through the dead gathering these few pistols and their ammo, then a large group or men began dragging the bodies into a far corner, their friends covering them with bats and scavenged SA80's. Lester Gathered the soldiers together, "Right we need to check everyone in here for bites, everyone strips down and is checked by Kate, 2 people cover her while she checks. If anyone doesn't wanna strip then we make them, we can't risk an outbreak in here" The troops nodded then relayed the message onto Ben Kate and Jimmy. "They won't like it" said Kate, "But it needs to be done said Ben.

Chris stood on top of a pew and shouted to get every ones attention. "Everyone, please quiet down, I'm Sergeant Chris Lester and I have a few things to say" the crowd grumbled but most listened intently. "We need to sort out all the things we have with us, food, water, medical supplies, clothing and weapons. We need to check all entrances, doors and windows are secure and to make sure we have a clear escape route if this all goes tits up. First of all though we need to make sure nobody here risks everyone else" there was much more muttering and confused looks amongst the throng. "We have a qualified nurse and a secure back room, and we have to check every last one of you for bites, in case you hadn't realised that's how you become one of them outside so it means each and every one of you, ourselves included will examined at gun point by two others, my troops and I can be supervised by other volunteers so to eliminate favouritism or lying. Parents can supervise their children and men can supervise your partners and visa versa, we ain't monsters we just want to be safe, these examinations will conducted, if you don't wanna be checked then we will assume you have a bite and we will put you down as I'm sure all here will agree with me. The crowd murmured their agreement and the faces he could see in the crowd looked perfectly happy that such precautions were being taken. If you're not being checked or on guard somewhere in the building, clear away bodies and start sorting the essentials I talked about" finished Lester. As everyone started moving a loud high pitched giggle made them all jump, it echoed eerily around the dark hall. In a gallery next to the alter a Young girl stood, back lit by a lamp, her once lilac dress stained red and brown with blood and fluids, her long dark hair hung limp half covering a pretty but equally blood covered face, in her right hand she clutched a decapitated teddy and in her left she had a baseball bat studded with nails slung across her narrow shoulders, it's spikes covered in clotted blood and hair. "At last, Friends!" her eerily emotionless voice carried to the stunned room. "My name is Clare" she said "I've just killed my family"


End file.
